


Long Day

by Falcner95



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cute, Good old home cooking but too tired to eat, Other, Simple story line, fluffl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Athos falls asleep on the living room couch and Aramis doesn't have the heart to wake him.





	Long Day

Unlocking his apartment door Athos De Fere toed his boots off and sighed tiredly as he took off his workmen’s belt and hung it up. Another day at the construction zone had him stretching knots out of his body and groaning as tendons and bones snapped. 

“You’re home early.”

Snapping his eyes open he took a defensive stance and stared stunned at…”Aramis?”

His best friend and cousin smiled at him, stirring spoon in one hand and a lid in the other. “I did text you that I was coming over to make dinner. Didn’t you get it?” He frowned as he took in his cousin’s appearance. “Have you been sleeping at all?”

Sighing Athos relaxed and rubbed his hand over his face. If he was being honest with himself, which he tried not to be most of the time, he would admit that no, he hadn’t been sleeping. He never really did sleep well, not even as a child or teenager either. It had just gotten worse as he got older. He caught snatches in between lunch and work thanks to his weird hours. But most of the coffee he drank countered all the tiredness enough to keep him on his feet. 

“Athos, hey you here? Come on and sit down, you look like you’re going to fall over standing there.” Aramis led him to the couch. Taking the jacket from around him Aramis slung it on the back and watched as the man laid back and closed his eyes. 

Aramis smiled in spite of himself and went to leave when pressure around his wrist made him stop. Turning back he glanced down. Athos’s eyes were half open and if you looked right one could see the scar on his upper cleft from a sparring incident when they were teenagers. 

“Yes, what is it?”

“ M’sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Falling asleep when you get home?”

Athos nodded. 

Aramis huffed a laugh and leaned down. Threading his fingers through the wild hair he smirked as the stormy eyes closed. That always worked when they were little. Though when they were little Athos was never very tactile that was Aramis’s department but when Athos was tired, sick or even injured he would turn very cuddly. Not that Aramis minded, it was better than him being a stone cold wall most of the time. 

Pressing a kiss to the pale forehead he gently distangled the fingers from his wrist and went back to the kitchen. Placing the lid on the dumplings he shut them off and left them until they cooled down then placed them in the fridge. Sitting on the couch he stifled a laugh as Athos laid his head on his lap and curled his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Shh, just sleep, ok. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

A mumbled, incoherent answer was all he got. 

Hours later Athos woke up with a start not knowing where he was exactly until he saw the familiar pattern of his couch. Looking up through hooded eyes he saw that Aramis’s head was leaned back and his grey eyes were closed. Soft snores could be heard coming from him. Allowing himself a small smile Athos closed his own dark eyes and went back to sleep feeling better than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! Sorry for the weird update and posting schedule. Finally got a new laptop so hope it helps my posting.


End file.
